Remember me
by Moriko Uchiha
Summary: Kagome was sprung back into her era when she was injured by Naraku. Five years have passed and she ran into Sesshomaru in unexpected circumstances. They separated five hundred years ago as enemies. But who would've guessed that the enemies would make amends. They were inseparable. Happy even. The first chapter of the story is sad so be prepared. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1: Vision or Nightmare

I own nothing.

Kagome was sprung back to the future before Naraku was even killed. There were no books on Inuyasha's victory. She had no idea if her friend's successfully destroyed Naraku.

How many of her friends lived through the battle, if any?

The last thing she remembered was blacking out when Naraku sent his miasma at her. She woke up in her era.

She assumed Inuyasha took her home and took the jewel shards with him. She was lost to his world forever. She cried for months. She longed to see anyone from the past. She would even settle for Naraku if that was the case. But after five years. There was no hope to know the truth.

Kagome had just got a new job at a nursing home. She was a nurse. She had been there two weeks and was currently going through the new admissions.

There was only one today. His name is Katsuro Takuma. Kagome sighed. This would be alot of paperwork.

She starred at the first name of the new patient.

'Victorious son.' She thought of the name meaning. It intrigued her.

With her clipboard in hand, Kagome walked into the new patient's room. She stepped foot in the room and his bed was on the left. She saw amber eyes look in her direction. Her eyes widened as she dropped her clipboard. But quickly picked it back up. She looked at the man again. He looked like a normal human, but he had amber eyes. He also had grey hair.

"Mr. Takuma?" She questioned.

"Hn." He said with a nod as he looked at the girl. He recognized her.

"I hope your sanity is not as loose as the clipboard you hold in your hand." The old man said.

Kagome gave an awkward laugh as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Sorry I'm a clutz." She said.

He nodded.

Kagome paused for a minute. She looked at her clipboard.

'Why would he bring up my sanity? The only time I was close to possibly losing it was when I wasn't able to return to the past.' Kagome paused in her thoughts.

'Could he secretly be Inuyasha?' Kagome wondered to herself. But the shook her head. Now she did sound insane. Inuyasha was probably long dead.

It truly hurt her heart to think of the possibility of her first and only love being dead. Kagome looked to the man's left arm.

'He has two arms. It isn't Sesshomaru.' Kagome thought. But the amber eyes threw her off. She was almost certain she had seen them somewhere.

"Girl," He said.

Kagome looked up with a smile.

"Sorry I was thinking of something. My bad. Um I have came to see if you needed anything." She said.

"Hn." Was his reply. He moved his feet to the left and leaned back more.

"Please sit." He said as he gestered toward the foot of the bed.

Kagome thought back to the word 'sit'. She had missed Inuyasha dearly and if she could do it over, she would not have sat him so much. She had tried for so long to force the memory away of her past, but she couldn't. Everything reminded her of everyone she knew from the past.

Kagome looked at the man and nodded. She walked over and sat down on the foot of his bed.

"What did you need me to get for you?" She asked. She was curious as to why the man asked her to sit down.

The man looked at her with his amber eyes.

"You seem sad. What purpose could you possibly have?" He asked.

Kagome looked down in her lap. She intertwined her gloved fingers.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Kagome said. She hasn't talked about the past much since she came back. But she was at the point where she didn't want to hold in the pain. She wanted to let it out.

But she couldn't. Not with this man that could possibly have more sanity than her.

She couldn't talk to her family. Seeing them made the pain come back. Everytime she saw Souta it reminded her of Shippo.

"Try me." He said with a smirk. Kagome looked at him turning her head toward him.

She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She looked back down into her lap.

Katsuro looked at the broken girl in front of him. It had to be Her. She never even said her name.

"What is your name?" He asked her. She looked up at him.

"Kagome," she said with a smile.

His eyes widened slightly.

It was her! She couldn't know he was Sesshomaru. He didn't want to have to tell her about Inuyasha.

He did want to know if she remembered.

He was so glad that he found someone from his past.

None was left.

They were all gone.

"Bird in a cage. How unique." He said to her. She smiled. But then her smile faded.

"I use to know someone that reminded me of you. She was a child when I met her. She was brave and kind-hearted to all. But she had a very rough childhood." He said to her. She looked up at him.

Of course he was talking about Rin. But she didn't know Rin well enough to know that.

The thought of Rin made his heart ache in loss. He missed her dearly.

He was nearly five hundred when the battle with Naraku started. But now, almost at one thousand years of life. It is coming to a close. He didn't have age marks, no. He looked the same. But his life was almost over. He had a concealment spell on him that would last until they buried him. He never found a mate. And that made his life span drastically shorter. His beast was withering. Lonely and unsatisfied.

Now that he knew Kagome was alive and the last person from the feudal era. He now knew that it all happened. That it was not a past he came up with from a dream or something.

It was all real.

She was real.

He wanted to tell Kagome who he was but he didn't want to hurt her anymore than she already was.

"Go ahead and tell me. I will not judge or think you are delirious." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome looked into his eyes, looking for any sign of deceit. She found none. She situated herself better on the foot of his bed. She was barely taking any space.

Kagome was suspicious of this Katsuro. She was familiar. She would find out how.

She looked at him in the eyes.

"Six years ago I was in my family shrines well house. My cat would not come out and my kid brother wouldn't go get him. My cat was near the well. I walked down the stairs to pick him up. And I was pulled into the well by a creature that was after a jewel that I had in my possession. It was embedded in my side." Kagome paused to look at Katsuro's face.

"Continue, it was just getting good." He said. Kagome nodded.

"I was pulled five hundred years in the past. In feudal era Japan. I climbed out of the well when I noticed the creature was gone. I ran for the tree that was in my shine, five hundred years in the future. When I got there, a boy was being held to the tree by an arrow." Kagome paused.

"In the future, I had always wondered where the scar on the tree came from. But in that moment I knew exactly where it came from. I looked at the boy and wondered how he got there. I had no idea that he and his love was deceived." Kagome had a tear run down her face.

"The half demon Naraku was once a human who was dying from burns covering his body. He sold his soul to demons to live to hopefully get the chance to be with Kikyo. Inuyasha was sealed to the tree I just spoke of. He and Kikyo loved each other greatly. But Naraku tore them apart. Naraku wanted the shikon jewel. Kikyo was it's protector fifty years before. But when she died at Naraku's hand, they burned it with her body and that's how it came to be in me. I am her reincarnation." Kagome looked at Katsuro.

"Do i sound crazy?" She asked. He shook his head no.

"Please, continue." He said.

"I looked at the boy, Inuyasha. The first thing I noticed was the ears. Of course I questioned weither they were real or not. Later that day I had been brought into the village nearby. After an hour of sitting there I heard crashing outside. It was that same demon from earlier. So I ran to draw it away. When I got near Inuyasha again. He woke up on his own accord with the arrow still in his heart."

"The demon ripped the jewel from my side. I shattered the jewel soon after on accident trying to save a human child. And that was how our journey began. Over the course of three month me and Inuyasha found four other people that traveled with us. Shippo, the little fox kit I adopted as my son had lost his father to the thunder brothers."

"Sango, the demon slayer and Kilala, her fire cat traveled with us. She lost her village to Naraku. Her brother kohaku was under his control. Miroku was a perverted monk. He tried to grab Sango's rear any Chance he got. She hit him over the head with her giant boomerang. Miroku had also had a curse from Naraku. It was a wind tunnel he had in his right hand. We may have had a strange group, but we were family." Kagome said. She had tears rolling down her face.

It took all of Sesshomaru not to hug her. But he wanted to hear what she thought of him. She hadn't said a word about him.

"Take your time. And for the record, I do not think you a fool." He said to her. She wiped away her tears.

"Inuyasha had these subjugation beads. I told him to sit and the beads pulled him to the ground head first." Kagome gave a small laugh.

"But then there was Inuyasha's full blooded demon half brother." She paused.

Sesshomaru's full attention was on kagome.

"He was ruthless, evil even. But then his Ward Rin came along. I didn't know her well but I believe that in time, she changed him for the better. Sesshomaru would do anything for her. He would protect her with his life. Rin had already died twice." Sesshomaru interrupted her.

"How can someone die twice?" He asked.

Kagome beamed with a smile.

"Tensaiga was a sword if healing. It was said that only someone with a kind heart couldn't wield it. Inuyasha never believed Sesshomaru could do it. But I did. Even if he was evil."

"Koga a wolf demon was the cause of Rin's death the first time. When I first met him, he captured captured me because I could see the jewel shards. They were what Naraku was after. He wanted the whole jewel."

"I was hit by an attack from Naraku. He sent his poison miasma at me. I blacked out. All the people I told you about was there for that battle. I woke up in my era." Kagome said as she sobbed into her hands.

"It's been five years! I never got say goodbye! I have no idea if they lived!" Kagome cried.

She looked at katsuro. Her eyes widened. Realization hit her.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to push my troubles on you! You probably think I'm crazy." She said.

Sesshomaru leaned up. He wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb.

"Things are not as they seem, miko." He said. Kagome sprung to her feet.

She was in shock. Did he just say miko? No he couldn't have. She didn't say anything about being a miko.

She grabbed her clipboard.

"I will check on you first thing in the morning." She said. Her face was red from the tears she shed.

She turned and walked out.

When she got home and laid in bed. Who was he? She turned over on her belly. She cried into her pillow. She fell asleep.

The next morning she had her clipboard. She walked into Katsuro's room.

"Mr. Takuma?" She asked.

"Hn?" He said. He was relaxing on his bed.

"How did you know I was a miko?" She asked.

"Do you have paper and a pen?" He asked. She nodded and handed him the clipboard with a pen. There was a blank piece of paper.

Sesshomaru drew a small crescent moon on the bottom right hand corner. He handed it back to Kagome.

"Think of this as a gift. To know that you are not alone in this world. Just like you was not alone in the last." Sesshomaru said. He looked into her eyes as he said it. She looked at the crescent moon. She clasped her hand over her mouth.

"Sess-Sesshomaru," she said. She started to shake as tears rolled down her face.

"Your alive!" She said. She jumped forward and hugged him. She was gentle though. He didn't fight her hug. He sat their as he let her hug him. She cried on his shoulder.

She pulled back when she noticed something odd.

"How did you get your arm back?" Kagome asked him.

"I got my left arm back after a fight with Magatsuhi. The evil within the jewel. But Naraku wasn't dead at that point." Sesshomaru said.

"Your alive." She said softly.

He nodded.

"How?" She asked.

"I am the only one. Inuyasha said you lived in the future. He did say how far. I looked for you. But I found out you were here. So I decided to stay here." He said.

A tear rolled down her face.

"What happen to the others?" She asked.

"Do you really long to know? Are you sure that is something you can live with even if you don't like the results." He asked. Kagome nodded.

"Who first?" He asked.

She would ask about Inuyasha last.

"Koga?" She asked.

Sesshomaru sighed.

"He mated the one they called Ayame. They passed on one century ago. They were satisfied. The wolf demon attempted to beat Inuyasha to a pulp for sending you back." He said. Kagome nodded. She gave a small smile.

"S-Shippo?" She asked. She was nervous about his answer.

"He mated Rin. Her life span expanded to his. I was truly greatful to the fox kit. He grew to hate Inuyasha. He believed that Inuyasha brought you back here because he didn't want you around any longer." Sesshomaru paused.

"He and my Rin died recently. Maybe a decade ago. The kit truly missed you." He said. Kagome nodded. More tears ran down her face.

"Kagura." Kagome said. Sesshomaru stiffened.

He looked down. His grey bangs covering his eyes.

"A month after you disappeared, I came to accept my feelings for her. I had courted her for one year. When Naraku found out. He was angry. He killed Kagura in front of me by crushing her heart that was outside of her body. I watched her body fall to the ground. She disintegrated into miasma. I couldn't save her. Just like I couldn't save Rin the third time." Sesshomaru said as he clenched his teeth together. Trying to hold back the tears.

That's when Kagome remember Kagura situation. When Naraku created her, he made her so her heart was outside of her body. So she could never run. She would never be free. He could squeeze her heart while it was in her hand and cause her to fall to the floor in pain. It was a brutal fate.

"Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

"The part of your soul that was in her followed you after a month of you being gone. Inuyasha was never the same after he lost you both." Sesshomaru looked down.

"Miroku?" She asked. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome.

"His wind tunnel consumed him. The ratcoon-dog was sucked in with him. Inuyasha had to place a barrier around everyone. I held back the slayer. When you left, my pack joined with Inuyasha's." Sesshomaru said. Kagome nodded.

"Kilala?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru smiled. "The fire cat still lives. She is in my home. Rin and shippo's pups have the house now. They would love to meet their grandmother in time."

"Sango?" Kagome asked. She started to cry again.

"She died of a broken heart. Her rage assisted greatly in defeating Naraku. Naraku killed her younger brother by ripping out the shard. I couldn't revive him." He said.

"Naraku?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru sighed.

"The only ones left to assist in the final battle were Inuyasha, the slayer, myself, the cat, Shippo, Jaken, Ah-Un, and Koga." He paused.

"Naraku was killed mainly by myself, Inuyasha, and the slayer. Our rage struck true. Inuyasha wished away the shikon jewel. We sent our attacks at once. Naraku was dead and gone. The slayer lost her Hirakotsu in the process." Sesshomaru said. Kagome nodded.

"Jaken and Ah-Uh?" She asked.

"They both died of old age. Still loyal to me." He said.

"What about Myoga and Totosai?" She asked.

"They also died of old age." He said.

"In-Inuyasha?" Kagome asked shakily.

"He and the slayer attempted to court. But she died before he could try. Inuyasha looked to me for guidance. I trained him with a sword. I got to know my brother. And I saw him as a great Allie. Inuyasha died of old age. Two centuries ago." He said.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. He looked at her. It was then he realized she was talking about him.

"I never mated. When Inuyasha died. I guess the excitement did too. Fighting was boring so I cared for Rin and Shippo." He said Kagome nodded.

"Why did Inuyasha send me home?" Kagome asked.

"For your protection. You were out for a month due to Naraku's miasma. When I couldn't hear your heart beat at its Normal pace I told Inuyasha since he couldn't hear it as well. He took you home. He prayed for your recovery. And now after five hundred years I Sesshomaru, lay before you as an old man." He said. Kagome hugged Sesshomaru. She cried on his shoulder.

Sesshomaru rubbed her back soothingly.

After a month the two became closer. Best friends even. They were inseparable. That was until kagome got a phone call from work.

She answered the phone.

"Kagome, It's Mr. Takuma doesn't have long." Eri said.

She hung up the phone. Kagome rushed to grab her keys and got in her car. She sped to the nursing home. She ran into Sesshomaru's room and slowed to a walk when she entered.

He laid on his bed. He looked in Kagome's direction. She sat on the bed next to him. He gave a small smile.

"I would've d-done it all o-over again, if I could've gotten to k-know you as a friend l-like this." Sesshomaru said. He raised his hand and rested it on the side of her face. His other hand held hers. He held a paper in his hand that was clearly mentioned for her.

"Ka-go-me, it w-was you and R-Rin that taught me kindness. Rin had an earlier effect. And you have changed me more in one month then I ever thought imaginable. It was an blessing to be your Allie instead of your enemy in the end. You and Rin were the strangest humans I had ever known. But it was strange enough to make me whole. I Thank you for that." Sesshomaru said. He let go of Kagome's hand and brought down his other hand. Kagome hugged him until she didn't hear his heart beating anymore.

He was gone.

Kagome cried into his chest. Her past was gone along with Sesshomaru. Eri walked in.

She saw Kagome crying. She rubbed Kagome's back soothingly. Kagome cried hysterically.

"Let me drive you home. I can get the funeral date for you soon." Eri said. Kagome hugged her friend as she stood.

Eri took kagome home and dropped her off. Kagome walked in the door and fell to her knees. Paper in hand she opened it.

There were three names.

Sakura

Taro

Katsumi

At the Bottom Sesshomaru wrote a note.

Kagome,

By the time you read this I will be gone from this life. I see you as a friend and I understood why Inuyasha kept you around.

When I first met you, I hated your guts for being able to hold my father's sword when I couldnt. But now I realized that i was ment to live this long to find you. To help you find closure.

These are shippo and rin's pups. They have been waiting to meet you for some time. The cat awates you as well.

I can't stop wishing for time to wind backwards. For time to go back five hundred years. For me to be injured some how and be forced to except your care. I believe that would be the only way my pride wouldve allowed your help. Only then would I have fell madly in love with you.

Love,

Sesshomaru.

Kagome let out another sob. She cried into her hands. Why did this have to happen?

The next day kagome mustered all the strength she could gather. Sesshomaru left his address at the top of the note.

Kagome knocked on his door. It was a rather big mansion. A boy with red hair and brown eyes opened the door. He gave a warm smile. Kilala was on his shoulder. She meowed when she saw Kagome. Kilala then jumped down her shoulder and rubbed her face against Kagome's.

"Kagome I presume?" He asked. Kagome nodded. Taro's smile faded. The foxes all looked about the same age. They all looked to be about twenty in human years. So she assumed from how old Sesshomaru was, that they were at least two hundred.

"Grandfather and father spoke so much of you. Your welcome into our home and family. Please come in." Taro said. Kagome smiled slightly then walked in. She met Sakura who had red hair and green eyes. And she also met Katsumi. She had brown hair and eyes. They were all a mix of their parents.

Another month had past and Kagome went to his funeral a day after he had passed on. Kagome missed Sesshomaru dearly. She had believed that if Inuyasha didn't make her leave, none of this would've happened. That her absence caused a chain reaction.

Kagome had visited her mother, brother, and Grandpa. They were not angry at her for staying away. They were so happy to see her.

The half demon foxes cared for Kagome greatly. Even though she would only have a humans life span. They still treasured her.

Kagome made her way to Sesshomaru's grave in the graveyard. His tombstone had a crescent moon on it. She knew that he was with Inuyasha and the others. She knew they were watching over her and the three fox kits. Kagome kneeled down next to Sesshomaru's grave. She looked at it.

'Things are not as they seem, miko.' Kagome remembered Sesshomaru's words.

"You were right. You may be gone now. But when I pass on. You will be the first person I find in the next world. If I could go back in time I would. Just to see you one last time. I would do it all over again just to be near you. If we were friends five hundred years ago, I would've fell for you just as much. But I'm sure you already knew that." Kagome said as she ran her hand alond his grave stone. Tracing his name.

His grandchildren used his real name on the stone and for that she was greatful.

She couldn't wait to see him again.

"You were right."

A/N: Please let me know what you think. This just came off the top of my head. I hope you all enjoyed. Please review!:)


	2. Chapter 2: Awoken

I own nothing.

Kagome woke up with a start. She shot up from her sleeping bag. She was in a clearing. She looked over to her left and Sango and Miroku were laying down.

'What happen? Where am i?' She wondered.

She saw Inuyasha in a tree above her. He looked asleep. Shippo and Kilala were beside Sango.

She stood.

'Was it all a dream?' She wondered.

She looked up at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered. He looked down at her.

He jumped from his branch. He landed in front of her silently.

"You okay Kagome?" He asked.

Kagome looked around.

"I had a dream. It was awful. Everyone was dead. But Sesshomaru wasn't." She said. Tears ran down her face.

Inuyasha hugged her.

"It seemed so real. It was awful. I thought I lost you all!" She cried.

Inuyasha held her tighter.

"I will never let Sesshomaru hurt you or any of our friends. But you need to go to sleep. We'll find Naraku tomorrow." He said calmly.

She didn't mean to make Sesshomaru seem like the bad guy.

She didn't tell Inuyasha that she fell for his brother in her dream either. He would be pissed.

"Can I stay with you please?" She asked.

Kagome just needed comfort. She wasn't sure if that was the future she just looked at or it was a very vivid dream. What ever it was it was torturous.

Inuyasha nodded his head. He sat down with his back against the tree. Kagome sat beside him. She laid his head on his shoulder. She fell asleep shortly after.

They woke up the next morning. Kagome had to think of a reason to go home, to hide one jewel shard from Inuyasha. She had five in her procession. Everyone was getting ready to leave.

"Hey guys, I realized I left the ninja snacks and ramen at home. Can we go get them?" she asked.

"You did what?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'm sorry." Kagome said. She was honestly debating on sitting Inuyasha, but didn't. She thought back to her nightmare/dream.

Inuyasha couldn't stay mad at her for long.

"Fine, but were not taking all day." inuyasha said grouchily. The demon slaying group went to the bone eaters well.

Kagome jumped in the well. When she made it to the other side, she got out of the well and ran straight for her mother. She pulled out one jewel shard.

She still had her bag on her back.

She ran into her house and into the kitchen. Her mother was cooking.

"Mom I have a huge favor!" Kagome said. Her mother turned around.

"What is it dear?" She asked Kagome.

"Please hold on to this jewel shard until I retrieve it from you. It's my only way back to Inuyasha in case I lose my other shards." Kagome said.

Her mom nodded as she took the shard from Kagome.

"I will dear. Be safe" she said.

Kagome hugged her mom.

Kagome grabbed the ramen and ninja snacks. She ran back to Inuyasha.

She gave her mother the shard in case she really was going to be hurt and Inuyasha wouldn't let her come back.

She made it on the other side and climbed out of the well. Inuyasha was waiting.

"Hurry Kagome, I smelled Sesshomaru's blood and Naraku. Miroku and the others went ahead. Kilala was sniffing them out. They left five minutes go." He said.

Kagome gasPed as her eyes widened. "Lets go!" She said.

She got on Inuyasha's back.

They ran towards Sesshomaru, Naraku, and their friends.

A/N: Please review! Let me know what you think. :)


	3. Chapter 3: Miasma

I own nothing.

Inuyasha ran with Kagome on his back. After minutes of jumping on tree tops, they came to a clearing. When Inuyasha landed, he let Kagome down. Everyone was standing against Naraku. Sesshomaru was dripping blood from his left side.

Sango, Sesshomaru and Miroku all fought against Naraku.

Sesshomaru didn't like it one bit, but he didn't have a chioce.

Sesshomaru was the first to start battling Naraku. Naraku sent a tenticale at Rin and it was closing in fast. Sesshomaru flashed to Rin, but the result was Naraku's tenicale his Sesshomaru in the side. He made Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Uh stay back afterwards.

The first thing Kagome heard, was Rin crying.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. Her eyes widened. He was looking at her with curiosity. She looked at his side. Her eyes widened even more if that was possible.

"Wind scar!" She heard inuyasha. But she didn't break eye contact with Sesshomaru. But after a moment she did. She looked around and noticed the miasma was getting thicker on the ground.

Even Rin and Jaken was on Ah-Uh in the air.

"Inuyasha, we have to get everyone out of here!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha was twenty feet in front of Kagome.

"I ain't leavin 'til I kill Naraku!" He yelled.

She noticed Sesshomaru was slowing down with his attacks.

"Sango! Miroku! The miasma is getting to thick!" Kagome yelled.

Both nodded. But then Sango was sent flying as she landed on her back.

"Sango!" Miroku and Kagome yelled at the same time.

Kagome started to run towards Sango.

Before Kagome got to her a tenticale came out and hit Kagome. When she landed, she pulled out an arrow and shot at it.

The arrow hit Naraku's tenticale and it shot out miasma at Kagome. She screamed but then passed out as miasma entered her body. The pain was unbareable.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha saw the whole thing.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha said as he swung at Naraku with his sword.

Inuyasha missed.

Sesshomaru was pissed off about the human getting hurt also, but he wasn't sure why.

A/N: Please let me know what you think and review:)


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmare becomes reality?

I own nothing.

After Kagome passed out, everyone made a retreat.

Rin had convinced Sesshomaru to go to the village with Inuyasha's group. She told him that she wanted to see how Kagome was doing. Sesshomaru also wanted to know how the miko was doing. But he wouldn't tell anyone that.

It had been nearly a full moon. There was no sign of the miko waking up. Kaede had given her many herbs.

Sesshomaru let his pack reside in the village while he ventured in the woods looking for threats to the village. He couldn't let anything happen to Rin.

Each night he would listen to the miko's heart beat. It slowed with every passing night.

Finally he flared his aura calling for his half brother.

It was night time so Sesshomaru had his guard up for threats.

He was in a clearing. Minutes later, he heard Inuyasha running towards him.

Inuyasha entered the clearing.

"Well, I guess you called me away from Kagome for a good reason asshole?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru took in a deep breath. He had to refrain from kicking Inuyasha's ass here and now.

"The miko, I know she does not reside here in this village. No one is of her blood. She needs to be with her family. Even if she is asleep. I will give you only one warning, Inuyasha. She does not have long." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyashas eyes widened.

"But she's... She'll be okay. She's Kagome! She's to strong to let this beat her!" Inuyasha yelled.

"She is human. She will die. If not now then later." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha did not have a response. He lowered his head and covered his eyes with his bangs.

Inuyasha then swallowed his pride.

Just for Kagome.

He looked at his brother.

"I can't tell her family alone that she is dying. The only ones who can go to her home is me or her. But I figured since we kinda share blood you might be able to also. I can't face her family alone. I tried to bring Miroku one time, but it wouldn't work." Inuyasha said.

"You promised to protect her didn't you? You, a worthless half breed. You couldn't protect the first miko. And you couldn't protect this one either. You can't face your guilt. Your afraid of it. Whether you believe it or not." Sesshomaru said coldly.

Inuyasha did not respond.

"Are you going or not asshole?" Inuyasha asked.

He regretted asking Sesshomaru for help. He should have known he would get a response like that.

"I assume." Sesshomaru said.

Sesshomaru started to walk to the village. Inuyasha was walking beside him.

"Why did you tell me about Kagome? I thought you hated humans." Inuyasha asked.

"I do. They are disgusting and weak. The miko is a respectable human though. She takes her time to restore a jewel at she broke. She is taking responsibility for her actions. Something you would not do. I can only respect her for it. Do I care for the miko? No. It is just a waste. You should listen to my advice Inuyasha. It will save you from being at the mercy of a human once again." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha looked down to the ground but then back in front of him. He put his hands in his sleeves in front of him like usual.

"Let me have a conversation with you that doesn't end with you mocking me for once?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha curiously.

"Why are you not being an obnoxious half demon right now?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Cause I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you." Inuyasha said.

"Very well. Speak half breed." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha had to hold in the thought to punch his brother.

"I know I care for humans. I won't deny it. I cared for Kikyo, but then I lost her to Naraku. And now, I am about to lose Kagome to him also." Inuyasha said sadly.

Sesshomaru looked forward as he spoke.

"That is why you should not get attached to humans. The child follows me around. I do protect her if needed. But other than that, she cares for herself." Sesshomaru paused.

"Is your weakness for humans not what bounded you to the tree for half of a century?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha did not respond.

They finally made it to the hut that held Kagome.

Inuyasha walked in and looked at Sango, Kaede, and Shippo.

"I'm taking her home. Where she needs to be right now." Inuyasha said as he lifted Kagome in his arms.

No one knew that it would be the last time they ever saw Kagome.

Inuyasha turned and walked out.

He met Sesshomaru at the edge of the village.

Inuyasha knew what had to be done.

Inuyasha laid Kagome on the ground long enough to take the jewel shards from around her neck. He placed them around his.

He picked Kagome back up.

He would make sure she couldn't return to this dangerous world again. He couldn't live with himself if she died.

Sesshomaru looked at the miko in Inuyasha's arms as they walked.

Her face was peaceful. As if death had already taken her. Her bravery was far more that any human male. It was almost a foolish bravery. She would stand her ground against he, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western lands.

He knew Inuyasha didn't want to let go of the girl. But it was way was best for the human. If she survived.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a soft noise.

"Inu-Inuyasha," Kagome said.

Her eyes were half open.

Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Kagome are you alright?" He asked.

Kagome whimpered in pain.

"Let me help her fall asleep. I will not harm her." Sesshomaru said.

He had no idea why he was so bent on helping Inuyasha and the miko. He didn't want to put much thought into it either.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome then back at Sesshomaru.

After a monment, Inuyasha nodded.

Sesshomaru's hand started to glow green.

Inuyasha saw this and got concerned.

Sesshomaru paused as he gave Inuyasha a looked that repeated, 'I will not harm her.'

Inuyasha nodded.

He hovered his hand over Kagomes' face. She fell back asleep.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru after Kagome fell back asleep.

He nodded his thanks.

She was not hurting right now.

They continued to walk towards the well.

This would be a painful trip.

A/N: Please Review. I hope you all enjoyed:)


	5. Chapter 5: A Secret for Kagome

I own nothing.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha made it to the well.

Inuyasha still held Kagome.

He kneeled down to lay her down.

After he was sure she was comfortable even though she was asleep, he then stood and faced Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha took off the jewel shards from around his neck and tossed them to Sesshomaru.

"We only need to be near the jewel shards. I know you don't have any use out of them but it's the only way you could possibly pass." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru caught them and nodded his head once. He then placed them around his neck.

Inuyasha picked up Kagome and they all jumped into the well at the same time.

When they made it in the portal, Sesshomaru found the sight to be pleasing. It looked like the night sky.

Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru's reaction.

He found it shocking that he could see so much emotions in his brother's eyes.

Had Sesshomaru shown this much emotions before but Inuyasha was just to busy fighting with him? Or is this just another rare event of emotion?

If so, someone put this in the history book under.

'Sesshomaru showed emotion.' That would have a full chapter.

Inuyasha was greatful to Kagome. He had learned many things from her time. He knew Sesshomaru would soon learn some things. He would be very intrigued.

They made it to the bottom of the well..

Inuyasha looked to the top. It was pretty high. He was worried that he would not make it with Kagome in his arms.

She wasn't heavy. It's just, he didn't want to not make it and embarrass himself in front of his assholeish brother.

Inuyasha jumped up.

Sesshomaru followed suit shortly after.

They made it out of the well.

Before they made it to the door of the well house inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru.

"My senses aren't as advanced as yours. But I will tell you. The smell past those doors is awful. Just a fair warning." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru nodded.

Inuyasha opened the doors.

Inuyasha walked towards the house. Sesshomaru followed.

Inuyasha was right. It did smell bad outside.

It took all of Sesshomaru not to turn around and go back in the well.

But he wouldn't leave Inuyasha.

He would be a very good distraction while Sesshomaru killed Naraku.

They walked towards the house.

They were in the courtyard as Sesshomaru thought of it.

A woman ran out of the house.

She ran towards he and Inuyasha.

She smelled like Kagome.

She stopped in front of Inuyasha. She had tears rolling down her face.

"What happen Inuyasha? Why does she look dead?! Inuyasha answer me!" Kagomes mother cried.

Inuyasha lowered his head to where his bangs covered his eyes.

The tears in his eyes was obvious to Sesshomaru. He could see and smell them.

"Inuyasha answer please, what's wrong with my baby girl?" She cried.

"She, she got hit with Naraku's miasma. Shes been out for a month." Inuyasha said.

He looked up at her mother. Tears rolled down his face.

He didnt care if Sesshomaru saw.

He would cry in front of him forever and give up the Tetsusaiga if it ment Kagome would be okay.

"You, you promised to protect her. You should have brought her to me sooner. I could've taken her to the hospital." She said.

Sesshomaru stepped forward.

He may have only had one arm but he knew he could help.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha in his eyes. He looked through the tears.

Pity was obvious in Sesshomaru's eyes.

"I will hold her Inuyasha." He said. Inuyasha nodded.

Sesshomaru held Kagome in his arm. It was much like when he held Rin when she died the second time in the underworld. He held Kagome with one arm. Her body was small enough to lay her head on his shoulder and her feet to dangle.

Inuyasha held Kagome's mother in a hug as she now sobbed into her hands.

Sesshomaru looked down at the human's beautiful face.

If she was dead. He might be able to revive her. But if she was to heal, and then be fataly wounded by Naraku if she ever came back. All hope for her would be lost.

After thirty minutes of her mother's tears, everyone went inside. Souta was at school and Kagome's Grandfather was asleep.

Inuyasha took Kagome back and took her up to her room.

Sesshomaru and Kagome's mother sat in the kitchen.

She offered him a cup of tea. She went to pour it. But she was very clumsily in doing so.

Her tears and nerves making her very shaky.

Sesshomaru stood from his seat at the table.

"Please sit. I will get our tea." He said.

She was not use to this kindness from Inuyasha. Who was this man?

"Thank you. What is your name?" She asked.

"Sesshomaru," he said.

She sat down. Seconds later Sesshomaru Sat down the cup next to her. He took a seat at the table.

Sesshomaru wasn't much for tea. It was a human beverage.

But he took a sip. He didn't want to be rude.

"So how do you know Inuyasha?" She asked.

Sesshomaru paused.

"He is, my half brother." He said.

Her mother nodded.

Seconds later, Inuyasha walked in.

His ears were flat on his head.

"I'm sorry."

A tear ran down her face.

"It's not your fault. I just don't know if they could heal her. She could have something in her blood that could make them take her from me. They would think she is some sort of magical being." She said.

Inuyasha understood.

"The humans here are easily impressed." Inuyasha paused.

"I left her bag in the feudal era. I will bring it back in a week. She doesn't need to come back. She has been through enough. When I come back I am taking the jewel shards." Inuyasha said.

Her mother nodded.

"I understand but last I heard from her, she gave all of the shards to you. She had them in the little jar around his neck." She said as she pointed at Sesshomaru, who sat next to her.

Sesshomaru smelt the lie.

He would not bring it up in front of Inuyasha.

He turned to Inuyasha.

"Check on her, it will be the last time for a week half breed." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha would usually argue. But he was right. He wanted to see Kagome as much as he could.

When Inuyasha walked out. Sesshomaru waited until he was out of hearing range before speaking.

"I suggest that if you are hiding them, then you hide them very well. Because in the end, if Inuyasha is missing one when we destroy Naraku, then he will come back." Sesshomaru said.

"She told me to keep it. In case anything like this happened. It's like she knew it would." Her mother said.

Sesshomaru raised a brow in thought.

"Inuyasha is coming back down the stairs. Prepare for his approach." Sesshomaru said.

She nodded.

"Let's go. We have to tell the others what is going on." Inuyasha said.

"Very well. I will meet you at the well." Sesshomaru said.

"Why?" Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru stood and looked at Inuyasha.

"Where she had woken up for a moment and I had helped her fall back asleep. She needs to be monitored. I am going to explain how to do so. I will be out shortly half breed." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked out.

Sesshomaru turned to Kagome mother.

"Kagome woke for a moment. But she was obviously in pain. So I helped her go back to sleep. She is safe and you don't really need to monitor her. I just knew that you needed to speak with me." Sesshomaru said.

Her mother nodded.

"Please keep a jewel shard. If Inuyasha can be around you then you can be trusted. I don't know your relationship to my daughter but please. If Inuyasha finds my shard you are her only way back. Please." She said.

Sesshomaru thought for a Moment. He then nodded.

He opened the jar around his neck and tol one small, unnoticeable shard out. Inuyasha would have no idea.

"I will check on her every few days." Sesshomaru said.

She stood and walked around the table. She then hugged him around his waist. She was careful of the armor.

Sesshomaru froze.

"Thank you." She said as tears rolled down her face.

A/N: I know sorry, sad chapter. I hope you all enjoyed:) Please Review:)


	6. Chapter 6: Can you do it Miko?

I own nothing. Sorry if this chapter jumps around alot.

A week had passed.

Inuyasha brought her bag back when the sun went down. Everyone was asleep when he walked into the house.

Inuyasha went around making sure there was no other shards.

He opened Kagome's mother's room amd walked in. It was dark for humans to see in there. But Inuyasha could. This was the last place he would look in the shrine grounds.

He saw buyo their cat on her dresser. The cat was stepping on something glowing. He reached over and picked up the cat with a look on his face that said 'Damn cat.' and then sat him on the floor.

He picked up the jewel shard and put it in his bottle.

In that second he promised himself that she would be safe forever.

But he knew this would be the last time he would ever see her.

He then walked into Kagome's room and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

He left shortly after as he tried to be strong.

Not only was Inuyasha leaving his best friend. He was leaving a girl he had come to love.

It took all of him not to look back as he walked to the well.

He didn't cry. He knew Kagome had a chance to live here. She wouldn't die in his world. If she did, he would never forgive himself. She had a better chance to not die. She would live. Even if it wasn't with him.

It was then Inuyasha had stopped as he faced the doors to the well house.

He loved Kagome. If she was to wake up he would tell her that now. Forget his pride.

But there was no hope. If she did wake up, it would be a long time from now.

He stepped forward and opened the doors. He walked down the stairs and jumped into the well with the shards still around his neck.

When he got back, Inuyasha and the others left Kaede's village.

Inuyasha couldn't bare to stay.

He told everyone that he wouldnt let her come back and that she could possibly die. But he also said that she was safer in her own world and had a better chance to live.

It would never be the same for the gang. They would get revenge.

...

Sesshomaru and his pack left the village. There was more and more lesser demons that came after the jewel shard.

He nearly cursed the miko. She caused him trouble even as she was about to meet death.

He then thought about visiting the miko. He was the only way for the girl to return. How could she possibly know what could happen? He had the choice to allow the miko to come back if she awoken or not.

He did not know why he visited to muko so much. He just felt the need to and listened to his gut.

He had a feeling that he should allow the miko to return.

After another month and a half, he had went up there twice a week. He and his pack had stayed within a mile of the well. Of course Jaken questioned him. That ended with the imp being knocked unconsiuos multiple times.

Rin couldn't help but laugh.

Every time he saw the miko her heart beats had gotten stronger with each visit. It was werid. It was like Tensaiga was healing her with just being around her. He wouldeven have normal conversations with Kagome's mother.

He was just getting ready to hop into the well once again. But then the well pulsed with a pure energy. But it was powerful.

...

Kaggome woke up mid day. She looked around frantically as she sat up.

'No No No! This can't be happening!' Kagome thought.

She was starting to relive her nightmare.

She also felt completely healed like nothing was wrong.

That didn't happen last time.

She hopped out of bed and ran down stairs. She could hear her mom in the kitchen.

"Mom! What happened?!" she cried as she ran into the kitchen.

Her mother spun around and faced her.

Her mother let out a sob. She ran and hugged Kagome.

After a moment Kagome spoke.

"Mom. How long have I been out?" Kagome asked.

Her mother let out another sob. "You had been out a month before Inuyasha and his brother brought you here. But now you've been out for two and a half months! Inuyasha took the shard I tried to hide. Inuyasha hasn't came to check on you after a week after he brought you here. His brother has checked on you alot though. He brought herbs for you to take and everything. I'm so sorry I couldn't keep your shard I let you down." her mother cried.

Of course her mother also had other medicines to help Kagome heal.

Kagome froze. Her nightmare was becoming reality. And what was up with Sesshomaru?

Could she never return?

She had so many questions running through her head.

After her mother pulled away Kagome gave a smile to her mother. She knew her mother tried and that Inuyasha was sneaky when he wanted to be.

"It's okay moma. It will all work out." Kagome said.

"I'm going to see if the well will work. It might." Kagome said with a doubtful smile. She tried to convice her mother that she was okay.

Kagome ran outside and to the well house.

Kagome made it to the bottom of the stairs and jumped in the well.

She was met with a hard hit and cold dirt.

She looked up and could still see the well house roof.

She looked back at the dirt and started to cry.

She was on hands and knees.

"No! Let me through! Please! Oh gods please! I can't go through this again! PLEASE!" She cried as she started to punch the ground.

Without realizing it. She sent out a great pulse of energy with every punch she let hit the ground.

She had no idea the people on the other side of the well felt her energy.

She had no idea Sesshomaru was on the otherside

...

Sesshomaru felt the power on the other side

The pulses were coming from the well very strongly.

He gracefully looked over the rim of the well.

"PLEASE! Let me through!" he heard the miko's voice.

He could barely hear it

His eyes widened. She was awake.

He focused back to the well.

"Can you do it miko? Can you over power the gods and there hold on the well? Does this world mean so much to you?" Sesshomaru wondered out loud.

He stood alone in the clearing of the well.

He held his jewel shard in his hand.

He looked at it.

'She can not do it. She is pathetic and weak.' He thought.

Why did he waste his time visiting the miko? Why was he lead to do so?

He then questioned himself again. Can she really do it though? The gods have a hold on the well so that the half breed and the miko have to use the jewel to pass. He had the key to let her pass. But she was still trying. In a way. He slightly believed she could.

He wanted to see her do it.

In his eyes. If she could do it. She was ment to be here to finish her duty to the jewel and this world.

Maybe she was not as weak as he thought.

A/N: Hey i know its been a while. Sorry! Next chapter soon. Im also 21weeks pregnant! Im so excited!


	7. Chapter 7: Red beam

I own nothing.

...

A/N: to the guest who reviewed saying that there was a flaw in my story..

Your right. Kagome can purify the miasma with her arrows and a jewel shard with a single touch. But when she was more concerned about her friends health more than her own then she would not see the attack coming or she could have seen it coming when it was to late. And in that small amount of time she could not draw an arrow back, aim, and then shoot.

Thats all.

Dont forget to log in next time...

Done with the rant

I hope to start updating more often too! Ive gotten back into this story!

...

Inuyasha sat on a branch on a very tall tree.

Him amd his pack had been slacking to defeat Naraku. It just wasnt the same without Kagome.

Miroku walked up and stood under the tree Inuyasha sat on.

"Lady Kikyo's death was not your fault Inuyasha." Miroku said.

Inuyasha looked straight ahead. Nots sparing Miroku a glance.

"Kagome must have died. Her part of her soul left Kikyo's body. I have lost them both and failed to protect them." inuyasha said.

Miroku looked straight forward as he thought of what to say next. After a moment, he spoke.

"The only thing we can do now Inuyasha is mourn. When were finished we avenge Lady Kagome and Lady Kikyo. Maybe we could attempt to join forces with Lord Sessho-"

"No! We don't need that bastards help! I will avenge them myself!" inuyasha cut Miroku off.

Inuyasha landed right in front of Miroku.

"It was just a suggestion Inuyasha. Calm down Inuyasha."Miroku said as he held up his hands in defense.

Sango walked over with Kirara in her arms curled up and shippo on her shoulder.

"Inuyasha calm down. He was trying to help." Sango said.

Right after she said that blood red beam of light was shining in the sky a distance away.

Inuyashas eyes widened.

"Lets go! That's around Kaedes village! " Inuyasha yelled.

Everyone but inuyasha got on Kirara

They sped off towards the light.

The light reminded Miroku of how sounga enter this world.

He and Sango didn't like it one bit.

...

Koga was pretty far from Kaedes village. But the red beam of light that went straight up in the sky did not go unnoticed.

"Naraku!" Koga yelled.

He sprinted off towards the light as ginta anf hakhaku ran after him.

When he was told about Kagome he flipped out anf almost started to fight Inuyasha. But then he thought that Kagome wouldn't want him to do that. So he wouldget his revenge by killing naraku.

He had to.

He would pay.

...

Kagome had finally stopped punching the ground.

She fisted the dirt in her hands. She was still on hands and knees.

"Inuyasha... Sesshomaru... Where are you?" she whispered to herself.

She remained silent fot afew moments.

"Things are not as they seem miko." she remembered Sesshomaru's words from her vision.

That was all the strength she needed to start thinking of a way through.

"My arrows! I can use them! I hope this works!" Kagome said as she jumped up and climbed the latter to go to the shed. her grandfather had an extra bow and arrows there.

She ran out of the well house and towards the shed.

Kagones mother stoped her.

"What are you doing dear?" she asked in a concerned tone. She still blamed herself for not being able to keep the jewel shard.

Kagome looked at her mother.

"Im gonna break through. But ill be back." she said with determination.

Kagomes mother nodded to kagome and hugged her. Kagome hugged her mother back. Kagome then ran passed her. She made it to the shed and spent a moment finding a bow and arrows. She found them quickly.

She grabbed them and ran back to the well. Kagome opened the doors and ran down the stairs.

She jumped up and stood on the rim of the well. She drew an arrow back and pointed it into the well.

'Please work.' she begged in her head.

She mustered all the spiritual energy she had. She jumped into the well and released the arrow as she fell.

Since the arrow was intertwined with her spiritual energy. She tricked the well into thinking for a mere second that the arrowhead was a jewel shard. This allowed just enough time for the miko and arrow to pass.

She landed on the ground with a thud.

She got up in her knees and saw the sky. But then she was surrounded with a red light.

Kagome started to climbed the vines in the well.

...

Sesshomaru was still standing where he was. He heard a feminine grunt as he heard a thump. Then all of a sudden he saw a red beam shoot straight up into the sky from the well.

'Did the miko succeed?' He wondered to himself.

Not even a second later he heard a feminine voice say his name.

"Sesshomaru?"

He looked towards the voice.

"Miko."


End file.
